


love me harder

by minwonderlust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (but not really), Barebacking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonderlust/pseuds/minwonderlust
Summary: where an unfortunate turn of events forces suna into a marriage he tries so hard to get out of.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 43
Collections: SunaOsa





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first sunaosa fic out of many hopefully. i also just made an anitwt so if anyone wants to be mutuals, i’m @sunapricity :>

The door to Rintarou’s office comes flying open without a single knock. He doesn’t even need to look up from the files he’s reviewing for approval to know who has the gall to just storm in his office unannounced. There’s only one person who does that and Rintarou lets him every time.

“I’m sorry, Suna shocho. Mister…”

“Miya,” Rintarou completes in a heartbeat. He sets the paperwork in his hands down on top of his table and meets the other man’s expression just in time to watch the distaste on his face, that he makes zero effort to hide, in response to Rintarou’s secretary’s lack of familiarity with him.

The man in question normally doesn’t get offended by things like this but he only ever pays Rintarou a visit here when he’s either over the moon or under a lot of stress. He doesn’t look too happy so Rintarou guesses it’s the latter, and Rintarou might have the slightest idea why.

By the door, Rintarou’s secretary seems to be deep in thought at the mention of the family name until the apprehension she sports in worry of getting scolded by Rintarou morphs into one of embarrassment. Rintarou assumes she finally caught on and is now aware of who the other person is.

She’s a temporary replacement while Rintarou’s secretary is on leave. She’s only been here for two days and there’s a lot running in his mind lately so Rintarou didn’t have the chance to brief her about situations like  _ this. _

“Miya-sama insisted he needs to talk to you and I couldn’t stop him from barging in before I could reach you on the line.”

Her words are so careful that Rintarou feels sorry that she has to be in the first line of defense against the other man’s…well, Rintarou presupposes it’s  _ rage _ , if the weight of the atmosphere around him is any less an indicator.

“It’s alright, Kaori. You may leave me and _ Miya-san _ .” Rintarou has to stop himself from letting out a chuckle when the secretary visibly lets out a sigh of relief for getting off the hook unscathed.

All the while, the other man, who has gone quiet but maintains a strong presence in the room as if it’s his to begin with, waits for them to finish talking. Rintarou knows he’s a busy man just as Rintarou is so this must be really important that he’s willing to wait for Rintarou to give his secretary the go signal to leave them. He might be mad but at least he’s patient enough to do that.

“And Kaori, please cancel my meetings for the rest of the day. Tell anyone who comes to talk to me that I’m busy.”

Rintarou takes the liberty of locking the door once his secretary is out then maneuvers across the room and back towards his desk. This time he sits on the edge of it instead of taking his place behind it on his swivel chair.

He looks at the other man who stands at an excruciatingly far distance from him when he could’ve been a hair away the moment the lock on the door clicked shut. “To what do I owe the pleasure of Miya Osamu’s company?”

“Cut the bullshit,  _ Rin _ .”

Rintarou is relieved he still gets the privilege of being called by that nickname despite the sour taste that comes along with it.

“On a scale of 1 to a blowjob, how mad are you at me?”

“Yer brave to think I want yer mouth anywhere near me right now.”

Contrary to his words, Osamu comes closer to Rintarou on his own accord and Rintarou thinks that’s a good start until Osamu throws his phone right at Rintarou’s without warning. Oh, he  _ is _ mad _. _ If Rintarou was only a beat late to catch it, the phone would’ve landed on his nose and Rintarou doesn’t really want to stress about a swollen bridge on top of all his problems at this moment.

He isn’t sure what to do with Osamu’s phone but he takes one look at the screen and is surprised to see an article headline glaring at him in bold letters.

**Suna Industries CEO set to marry Haiba heiress,** it says.

_ No, that shouldn’t be out to the public yet. _

Rintarou must’ve thought that out loud because Osamu says, “Were you planning to keep it from me?” This time his voice is more betrayed than vexed, and Rintarou has to will himself up from where he’s sitting to approach Osamu. He takes Osamu’s hand in his own the way he always does when Osamu is upset, and he’s thankful Osamu doesn’t brush him off. “How can ya be so cool about this? Don’t tell me ya want this because I swear to god I will punch yer face so hard, ya will never see the light for days.”

_ Feisty.  _ Osamu has a calmer demeanor compared to his twin brother but nudge him in the wrong places and he won’t hesitate to chew your head off. But he’s wrong. Rintarou isn’t as cool about this as Osamu makes him out to be. In fact, he’s losing his mind over this and maybe a hundred other things. Osamu being one of them.

“I’m trying to find a way out of this arrangement so I didn’t see the need to tell you. I didn’t want you to worry like this.”

They agreed the engagement announcement shouldn’t be out until next week so he’s probably just as confused as Osamu is right now with the news breaking out. Rintarou gave himself that much time to find a solution to all of this.

“Why?” Rintarou is evidently puzzled and Osamu seems to notice so he asks again. “Why do ya have to marry her when ya are with me?”

The thing is they’ve known each other for 12 years, been friends for 8 and been together for three. They may have started off on the wrong foot because their fathers have had a long-standing feud before they were even born but spending most of their lives together at the same school and university was a trap waiting to happen.

Rintarou thinks it’s funny how they’ve always had stellar performances at university and their fathers think it’s because they want to outdo the other but joke’s on them. They ended up being each other’s support system instead.

They should hate each other like how their fathers do and also expect them to, but how could they when the other person is the one who best understands their struggles as the gay kid bound to inherit a business empire? It shouldn’t be an issue because their preference shouldn’t have anything to do with their capacities to run their family businesses but they work in an industry dominated by patriarchs with very fragile egos.

They’re both qualified and hardworking enough to deserve everything they’ve achieved up to this point but not everyone has the same judgment and honestly fuck them.

Long story short: they fell in love but have to keep their relationship a secret, though he thinks they haven’t really been doing a good job at hiding. There’s Osamu’s frequent visits to his office and his at Osamu’s. There’s the dinner dates. Osamu practically lives in his pad now to the extent that he has his own side of the closet because his things are slowly piling up. Rintarou likes to sleep in them so Osamu indulges him by bringing more each time.

“It’s part of a merger deal with the Haibas. I don’t even have a say in this. I may be my company’s CEO but my father still has the upper hand.”

“What do they have to offer that my family can’t? I’ll talk my dad into doing business with SI so ya won’t have to marry someone else. I’ll have the best business proposal that even yer father can’t say no. Maybe he’ll even beg ya to marry me.”

“Samu,” it comes out soft, just a little bit tired which Osamu seems to notice because he brings his palm to rest on his cheek. “you know how it is between our fathers. I love you but what you’re suggesting makes it seem like I’m marrying you for convenience. No, I can’t do that to you. You don’t deserve that.”

“And ya think ya do? Ya think Alisa deserves that?”

_ No _ , Rintarou thinks.  _ We all deserve to be with the one who makes us feel like flying while also keeping us grounded.  _ And that person has always been Osamu for him.

“I don’t have a choice, Osamu.”

He tells Osamu about everything, but the one thing he doesn’t is how his company is on the brink of failing. The marriage wouldn’t even be up for discussion if things didn’t spiral down to this. The moment they told him about the arrangement, there was nothing else on his mind but Osamu so he politely declined. It ended in a heated argument with his father and he’d say it was worth it. Osamu always is. But the old man insisted this is the only way they can save SI.

Rintarou asked for a week before they announced it to the media so he can take that time to think about a solution that’s why he’s surprised it’s out for everyone to gossip about, and what’s worse is that he had to find out from the very person he wanted to keep all of it from.

“Ya do have a choice, and I’m one of them so listen to me.” As if words aren’t enough to make Rintarou obey, Osamu boldly lifts Rintarou’s chin up just so they’re meeting eye to eye. “I’m ready whenever ya decide ya are, too.”

Rintarou believes the pressure is getting into his boyfriend’s head. If the marriage isn’t happening at all, would he step up to suggest they open up about their relationship to their families? He knows they have Atsumu’s support, maybe his little sister’s too considering how she always asks about Osamu more than her own brother as if she has an idea about how Rintarou’s stomach flips every time he talks about Osamu. He has the slightest feeling that their moms would back them up, too. He’s met his boyfriend’s mom, and she’s the sweetest person just after his own mother. With everyone else in the picture, though, he’s not too confident.

Rintarou honestly doesn’t have the energy to overthink about this right now and thank god he doesn’t have to because before it takes over his mind, Osamu takes control of his mouth.

Osamu doesn’t like wasting time so he only gives a few nibbles on Rintarou’s lower lip before his fingers rest on Rintarou’s jaw to hold him in place just as Osamu’s tongue probes past the cracks between his lips. It’s territory Osamu has explored so many times before but he’s never failed to let Rintarou know that it still gets him amused.

Rintarou notices the hesitation in Osamu’s movements when the thrumming against the skin of his biceps comes to an abrupt stop. Rintarou assures him, encourages even, to keep going by snaking his arms around Osamu’s waist so he can pull him closer.

Osamu seems to get the message because his hands are back to working their wonders, rubbing Rintarou’s arms up and down to get him heated, all while his tongue meets teeth, the inside of Rintarou’s cheek, and finally the other’s tongue.

The inside of Osamu’s mouth is wet and warm, and it tastes exactly how Rintarou remembers it—sweet; always having a hint of the strawberry-flavored candy his boyfriend loves keeping in his suit pockets.

A spark shoots up Rintarou’s spine when Osamu’s mouth leaves his own and it moves down to his neck, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along his way. He throws his head back to accommodate him and it’s when Osamu sucks on his Adam's apple does Rintarou lose his senses.

Osamu knows key information when it comes to Rintarou’s body; knows all the right buttons and what to do with them to elicit emotions and reactions the way only he can, and Rintarou is aware that he likes using it to his advantage.

But Osamu isn’t the only one who knows how to play his chess pieces well so with one swift move, Rintarou takes control of the situation and of Osamu. He navigates across his office so they’re in front of the loveseat that Osamu, himself, chose exactly for this purpose. Rintarou pushes him so his lower back meets the throw pillow stationed there and Osamu immediately relaxes at the new position while watching Rintarou go down on his knees across from him.

Rintarou hates that Osamu is suited up so he has to make an extra effort to get his boyfriend out of his clothes today but he loves a challenge. The first one out of the way are Osamu’s dress shoes and socks. The atmosphere is starting to heat up but Rintarou can’t resist teasing his boyfriend so he tickles the sole of his right foot playfully.

“Rin!”

That gets him laughing while Osamu’s expression turns akin to a grumpy cat.

“Don’t be too loud now, Samu. We don’t want anyone knowing what’s going on in here.”

“Please, everyone on the other side of that door probably knows we’re fucking, except that new secretary of yers. Where’s Yachi?”

“She went to visit her family in Sapporo. She’s been working hard, especially with you being a lot more around so she deserves to take a break.” Other than Atsumu, his secretary probably has the most information about what happens inside this office. The first few times have been surprising and borderline embarrassing for Yachi but she’s so used to it by now. Osamu just might be a bit happy about that, if the occasional gifts left on her table are any indication. “But enough about other people, and more of you and me please.” Rintarou snaps.

It’s usually Rintarou who doesn’t know when to shut up but on the rare times that it’s Osamu, Rintarou makes sure he takes care of it. Sometimes maybe a little too well.

One glance at the protruding bulge that catches Rintarou’s attention and the irritated look he has on is quickly replaced with delight. He has all day for this so he cups the tent forming under Osamu’s trousers with his hand and it fits there perfectly that he has to admire the feeling of it against his palm for a second before he squeezes to see how Osamu would react.

And Osamu doesn’t disappoint when he squeaks. One out of the many things Rintarou loves about him is how he always lets out these unusual sounds during sex. Osamu is a quiet person. He doesn’t like wasting his spit on things that don’t matter so it’s entertaining to hear how loud he gets in these times. Rintarou has grown accustomed to them that he anticipates if there’s going to be a new one each time.

Osamu’s hands fly over Rintarou’s locks of dark hair while Rintarou works on freeing his cock. Rintarou is aware that he does things painfully slow today, and it seems like Osamu hates it with the way his boyfriend asserts dominance by pulling Rintarou’s hair back which actually surprises him.

“Ye are doing it on purpose,” Osamu barks. This time he doesn’t wait for Rintarou to get things done. He pops the button holding his suit pants together and pulls the zipper down afterwards. All the while, Rintarou watches how impatient Osamu is getting in a newfound amusement.

Rintarou doesn’t want to appear useless so he hooks his fingers inside the waistband of Osamu’s underwear and brings both that and his pants down in one go. Osamu spreads his legs to make the process more smooth, and in no time, the chilling air of the A/C hits Osamu’s cock which makes him squirm. He almost retracts his legs but Rintarou holds his thighs still. And in no time, those two pieces of clothing are the first ones thrown across the room.

The sight of his boyfriend’s soft milky legs always flips a switch in Rintarou. It’s like an 8th wonder to him, and what do you do with something as beautiful as this? Admire it. Rintarou shows that in the way he drops butterfly kisses on every area of Osamu’s thighs he could reach.

His hands maintain their place on his kneecaps to keep him spread out and bared for him to see. Osamu’s skin is a wide canvas and Rintarou is an artist leaving his mark on every inch of his body. He sucks red patches along Osamu’s inner thigh and Osamu indulges him by hooking his legs around Rintarou’s torso and pulling him closer.

When he’s satisfied in painting Osamu’s skin, Rintarou drops gentle pecks along a trail until he stops right at Osamu’s hole. It’s just as pink as the first time Rintarou set his eyes on it, and it makes not only the hair on the back of his neck but also what’s down south stand up.

_ Pretty _ , is the only word he can muster.

“Like what ya see?”

Rintarou looks up to meet Osamu’s eyes, ones already staring down at him, upon hearing the question and he smiles so tenderly that Osamu might’ve melted. “I like everything that has to do with you.”

“Yeah? And I like ya naked so can ya please?”

Osamu doesn’t have to ask twice because Rintarou yields to his request easily. Whipped, whipped Rintarou.

Watching him strip must’ve been a turn on for Osamu because while Osamu’s eyes are stuck on him, Osamu’s hands can’t keep themselves still.

Rintarou has to roll his eyes in response to the smirk that blooms across Osamu’s lips knowing full well how touching himself affects Rintarou. He watches as Osamu wraps his hand around his own cock the same way Osamu ogles his body just as he discards the last article of clothing covering him.

“Keep yourself hard for me,” Rintarou orders. Osamu obliges.

Rintarou turns his back but he still feels Osamu’s intense gaze on him while he walks towards his desk to retrieve a bottle of lube and a packet of condom. Once he’s got them, he’s pleased to see Osamu with his head thrown back, lips parted, legs spread wide, and hand working up and down his shaft.

“My good boy.” Rintarou kisses the crown of his head before sinking down to latch his mouth around the head of Osamu’s dick next. The vibration Rintarou’s mouth sends down Osamu’s length when he hums is enough to draw a curse out of Osamu’s lips and Rintarou has to commend himself for it.

Rintarou traces the outlines of the veins of Osamu’s cock and it’s like pushing the right buttons everytime because Osamu responds with a buck of his hips or a soft hiss, but Rintarou’s tongue doesn’t stay there long. He undeniably loves every part of Osamu’s body but right now his boyfriend’s entrance calls for him in screams that it’s so hard to resist. 

The ring of muscle looks so inviting so Rintarou dives right down to swirl his tongue in continuous circles around the skin there. He decides it isn’t wet enough with just his saliva so he pops the lube’s bottle cap off. He looks up at Osamu, who is back to pumping his own length, to ask if he’s okay with what Rintarou is going to do next. Osamu looks down at him with half-lidded eyes and gives his go signal with a soft  _ please. _

Just when the light turns green, Rintarou coats his index and middle fingers evenly with the cool liquid. He lets some of the excess lube drip over Osamu’s hole then he presses the tip of his middle finger to tease before he prods into Osamu’s entrance. It’s slow and sure until Osamu engulfs him half-way through, and when Osamu least expects it, Rintarou slams his finger deep inside him.

Osamu gives Rintarou the affirmation he needs when Osamu breathes out a moan. It’s the loudest one yet and Rintarou takes that as a sign to keep going. He watches his finger appear and disappear through Osamu’s hole at a steady pace and by Osamu’s request, he adds his index in.

Rintarou pushes in and out of Osamu until he’s begging for a third but instead of heeding, Rintarou opts for scissoring him open. The act gets Osamu’s head lolling to the side along with a muffled whisper of  _ more, more  _ and Rintarou gives it to him just as he asks.

Osamu looks so beautiful like this—with his translucent skin shining in sweat, the lines of his forehead wrinkled in a way that makes him look more attractive, and his hands moving endlessly across Rintarou’s bare shoulders and arms.

“Rin, I’m ready for ya.”

Just his words make Rintarou’s cock ache in want, in  _ need. _

“Okay.” Rintarou stands up from where he’s been kneeling on the floor and the strain in his muscles only comes once he’s on his feet. “How do you want me?”

Osamu doesn’t say anything for a while like he’s thinking things through. “Come here.” His legs shake a bit when he rises from the couch and he’s careful to lead Rintarou to the exact same position he was just in. “We won’t be needing this.” The metallic foil is gripped away from Rintarou’s hand and like the rest of Osamu’s clothes, it’s slung at a corner. “I want ya to cum inside me.”

Rintarou knows this is Osamu being possessive of him.

But with his cum inside him or not, he is Osamu’s. That doesn’t change but if that is how Osamu wants it, then that’s how Rintarou will give it.

He’s pulled out of his own thoughts when Osamu settles to sit on his stomach, straddling him. Osamu smiles at him when he runs the crack between his ass up and down Rintarou’s length, transferring some of the residue left there from when Rintarou fingered him ready.

A groan vibrates out of Rintarou’s throat so Osamu does it again and again, just moving up and down to feel Rintarou’s cock, but not really sinking down to push Rintarou inside him. Rintarou puts his hands to good use when he starts fondling Osamu’s ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging before he gets brave enough to slap them.

“Ahh..”

Meanwhile, Rintarou busies his mouth by taking Osamu’s right nipple in. He swirls his tongue in a circular motion until it perks up and hardens. Rintarou does the same thing with the other one while twisting the one he just freed between his fingertips. He must be doing a good job because Osamu pauses for a second to release a long breath.

Osamu lifts his lower body just a bit while stroking Rintarou’s length to steady him in place. Rintarou understands where it’s going so he presses his lips against Osamu’s to catch the moan that leaves his mouth when Osamu slowly sinks down on him.

Rintarou kisses him senseless to distract Osamu from the pain that shoots up his hole as every inch of Rintarou enters him.  _ So tight. _

Osamu’s breaths become more erratic in his mouth with every second that passes, and when Rintarou bottoms out, Osamu loses it.

“You okay, Samu?” Rintarou’s voice is laced with concern when he asks. He snakes his hand around to soothe Osamu’s lower back, giving Osamu ample time to get used to Rintarou inside him by drawing smooth circles on his tailbone.

Osamu nods while alternating between inhales and exhales, and once his breathing stables, he rests his palms against Rintarou’s chest. The muscles there are firm. And for a moment he forgets the cock twitching inside him because he wants to take his time worshipping Rintarou’s well-built body.

“Practice what ya preach,” Osamu teases when a loud  _ fuck _ from Rintarou pulsates around the room as Osamu rolls his hips without warning.

Rintarou doesn’t allow him to say anything more because he claims Osamu’s mouth once again, pressing wild  _ mine, mine, mine’ _ s on every inch of his lips, of his jawline, of his neck, leaving his marks where he knows everyone can see.

Osamu knows his body so well, but Rintarou guides him through it, keeping his hold on either side of his waist so he’s helping Osamu move.  _ Up, down, up, down. _

“Just like that, baby. You’re doing so well.”

The new endearment sparks a wildfire in Osamu’s stomach. Rintarou doesn’t really call him anything else except his name around others, and  _ Rin _ when it’s just the two of them.

Osamu has a newfound bravery from having been called that so he lifts himself up until there’s only the head of Rintarou’s dick inside him then proceeds to slam back down,  _ hard. _ It gets both of them spitting out loud curses that they’ve been holding back all this time.

“Faster, baby,” Rintarou commands then he starts lapping at the skin below Osamu’s ear, biting it so he encourages another moan from him.

Osamu doesn’t say anything, just follows as he’s told. He takes a strong grip on Rintarou’s thighs behind him and rides him so good that Rintarou pulls him down so his teeth sink in Osamu’s collarbones, biting down hard enough to earn an angry hiss from Osamu.

Rintarou matches Osamu’s rhythm and answers back his slam-downs with thrust-ups. The sensation of being and having the other inside them has both of them feeling lightheaded.

There’s so much noise happening outside with the honking of cars down the street, the angry sounds of photocopy machines, the click of computer keyboards, and the employee chatters. Here in Rintarou’s office, the only sounds that resonate around are the slaps of skin against skin, the lewd  _ ohh’ _ s and _ ahh’ _ s _ ,  _ and the occasional  _ harder, Rin’ _ s _. _

Rintarou would take these any day.

The pressure that comes along with every drop of Osamu’s body against Rintarou’s feels too much especially when Rintarou hits the spot that makes Osamu see stars.

“R-right there.”

Those words from Osamu puts a halt to the shared control they have prior since Rintarou decides to take full control of the situation. He urges Osamu to relax by rubbing circles on his waist as if saying  _ I got you. _

Rintarou sure does. He uses the strength from his legs to lift himself and Osamu up, then maneuvers them both so he can lay Osamu down on the expanse of the couch, giving extra effort so they stay connected. He looms over Osamu who allows him to steer them towards the direction he wants to go.

Rintarou makes an experimental push just to be sure it’s the right spot, and when Osamu answers with a throw of his head back, Rintarou does it again. And again.

Osamu slings his arms around Rintarou’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss while his legs are hooked behind Rintarou’s ankles so he can pull him closer.

“Rin, faster.”

Rintarou does as Osamu wants. His movements grow more and more frantic with every push and pull he makes. He wants to close his eyes to focus on the feeling of Osamu’s tight hold around him but he notices Osamu’s hand slipping down on his shaft and Rintarou can’t miss the chance to watch him.

Osamu notices too so he syncs the movement of his hand with the movement of Rintarou’s hips pounding in and out of him. 

“So close…”

At that point they no longer know who says it first or if the other says it at all. One thing they’re sure of is that they’re both about to reach their climax. Osamu feels it in the way Rintarou’s thrusts become more urgent. Rintarou does too in the way Osamu’s body becomes rigid.

The faster Rintarou moves, the tighter his grip becomes on the sides of Osamu’s body, the tips of his nails leaving red lines across Osamu’s skin and drawing a bit of blood out when he scratches a little too hard. He takes a mental note to apologize to Osamu about it later.

One long breath is drawn out of Osamu’s mouth and that’s when he feels the warm, sticky substance blanketing over his and Osamu’s stomachs. He feels his boyfriend’s body go limp under him and he watches as Osamu’s eyes slowly shut in exhaustion.

Seeing Osamu in that state is the last push Rintarou needed to release his too. He cums in slow waves inside Osamu, spreading his warmth all over and making sure he gets every last drop pooling inside of him before Rintarou pulls out. He stays close, dropping his head down to slot his and Osamu’s lips together again, but this time going much slower so he can relish in the taste of strawberry and sweat.

He doesn’t even wait for Osamu to get down from high when he says, “Dinner with my dad tomorrow?”

Rintarou decides he’s ready to risk it all for Osamu.


End file.
